Hijo del fuego
by Menteur
Summary: Era un pequeño niño hecho de fuego, pues fundió sus corazones hasta unirlos en uno solo. Encendió la llama de lo que seria una relación pasional e irrompible, pero aun más importante, les dio una cálida familia a quienes habían perdido la suya aunque el camino no haya sido fácil. (LuHan).
1. El fuego cala profundo

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, lo cual es horrible porque estoy completamente enamorada de Hancock y necesito ver mas de ella en la serie, pero eso solo esta en manos de Oda *sniff*.

Como yo no puedo tener a Hancock me conformo con escribir historias LuffyxHancock. Esta historia tiene como pareja principal a ese dúo, ademas de contar con un personaje original que conocerán a lo largo de la lectura.

**1**

**Prólogo: **

_**"El fuego cala profundo"**_

Luffy se detiene un momento para observar el desastroso escenario. El fuego consume todo a su paso mientras suena una sinfonía compuesta de gritos, llantos, disparos y explosiones; pero hay un llanto particular que perfora sus oídos, es un poco mas agudo y puede escucharlo mas cercano, así que da media vuelta para comenzar a correr en su dirección hasta que deslumbra entre los escombros un pequeño bulto cubierto por un manto manchado de sangre y polvo.

Quito la tela con cuidado, entonces lo vio, un pequeño niño de no más de dos años con las mejillas sucias de tierra. El infante levanta la vista, en sus ojos hay miedo pero a la vez brillan desafiantes y un sentimiento agridulce recorre el cuerpo del capitán cuando ve en él, el reflejo de su hermano.

Es la forma en que brillan sus ojos, las pecas sobre su piel - y bajo la mugre-, la actitud del niño lo cual le hace parecer una copia de Portgas D. Ace. No el color azabache que comparten su cabello ni su iris, quizás el conjunto de todo aquello le da un aire.

Antes de que Luffy pueda darse cuenta se encuentra corriendo con el pequeño en sus brazos. Su barco esta cerca, al igual que los marinos que tanto daño estaban haciendo al pequeño poblado. Da media vuelta preparado para luchar, pero los sollozos contra su pecho lo concientizan de su situación por lo que rodea su cuerpo de haki para protegerse y aumenta la velocidad.

Salta a cubierta justo antes de que el Thousand Sunny se aleje de la costa a toda velocidad. Es Chopper el primero en reaccionar, el reno toma al pequeño y comienza a curar sus heridas, luego, Sanji trae caramelos de la cocina y el niño deja de llorar.

Ahora que el infante se encuentra mas tranquilo, el dueño del sombrero de paja lo carga y puede darse cuenta que se equivoco, pues sus orbes son de un radiante azul mar.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntó Robin, parpadeando con curiosidad.

— Ethan. — Balbucea acurrucándose en los brazos de su salvador con la sensación de que sus parpados pesan y cae dormido antes de poder decir algo mas.

Nami, quien se mostró distante hasta ese momento, se acerca al capitán con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? — Soltó sin tacto alguno— ¿Cómo planeas cuidar de un niño?

La voz de la navegante era fría, pero eso era lo que el moreno necesitaba, que alguien lo sacara de su ensoñación con el niño y lo hiciera pensar con la cabeza fría. Se mueve inquieto por el barco como si la respuesta estuviera entre las tablas de cubierta.

La vida de un pirata es dura. Hay días en los que no hay pan para llevarse a la boca y otros en los que la sangre y el dolor abundan como consecuencias de violentas peleas. Él simplemente no tiene como cuidar a un niño aunque ganas no le falten, llevarlo consigo en el barco es peligroso, pero tampoco puede abandonarlo a su suerte, menos cuando siente que el menor alivia el dolor de su corazón incompleto. Es como si el chiquillo fuera de fuego y penetrara hasta el fondo de su corazón, llenándolo de emociones cálidas difíciles de igualar.

Quiere a ese chico a salvo como a cualquiera de sus amigos. Por un lado, el capitán quiere ser egoísta, conservar al niño y convencerse a sí mismo de que es capaz de protegerlo aunque el recuerdo de Marineford palpite en su mente; por otro lado, desea alejar al menor del peligro que conlleva ser parte de su tripulación.

El movimiento irregular del moreno despertó a Ethan, quien parpadea cansado, y entre las pestañas negras, Luffy distingue el color azul oscuro que le recuerda a lo profundo del mar.

Entonces una idea cruza su mente, con una especie de iluminación divina lo supo.

— Nami, chicos. — Llamo con su amplia sonrisa característica — Nos desviaremos un poco del camino. — Se acerca a la navegante caminando tranquilo, confiado como siempre y le entrega un pequeño trozo de papel.

No espero un asentimiento ni el consentimiento de sus compañeros - son muy pocas las veces que impone su deseo como capitán y esta es una de esas ocasiones-, camina hasta el cuarto de hombres para recostarse, con su nuevo protegido, mientras el largo viaje comienza.

— Shishishi~ Espero que te gusten las chicas — Canturreo bajito antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo aferrado a sus esperanzas del futuro—, y las serpientes. — Añadió mas tarde entre sueños.

Ethan no se mueve ni da respuesta alguna, simplemente continua durmiendo soñando con dulces, juguetes; compartiendo con Luffy, sin saberlo, el sueño de un futuro prodigioso.

* * *

><p>Me disculpo si hay faltas ortográficas o errores de redacción. A veces, por mucho que relea mis escritos, se me escapan, espero cambiar eso.<p>

"Ethan" es el nombre de mi pequeño cuñado, es un nombre que me encanta y sentí que podía encajar a la perfección con la personalidad del OC, el cual voy a desarrollar a lo largo de la historia.

En cuando a la historia en sí, no tengo claro el número de capítulos, solo el inicio, desarrollo y el final. Calculo que no serán menos de tres pero tampoco quiero extenderme hasta los 10 capítulos.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el prologo~!


	2. Miedo a quemarse

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, no saben lo bien que se siente saber que estas haciendo las cosas bien. Yo no escribo para mi, sino para ustedes, por eso me alegra tanto saber que les gusta la forma en que escribo y el mensaje que quiero entregarles.

¿Luffy es OCC? Sí y no. Como sabemos Luffy no es la persona mas inteligente del mundo, o no demuestra lo inteligente que puede llegar a ser, para mi el capitán no es completamente tonto, sino distraído y muy impulsivo, debido a eso luce un poco bobo. Sí puede ser un poco OOC porque va a pensar las cosas un poco mas a lo largo de la historia, y no lo es porque Luffy mantendrá su personalidad pero ira madurando poco a poco, es algo enredado pero espero poder explicarlo mejor mas adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>"Miedo a quemarse"<strong>

**1**

Es viernes al medio día cuando, sentado sobre la cabeza de león, Luffy distingue su destino. Hace dos días tienen al pequeño correteando por el barco y no hay quien pueda detenerlo; salta, trota e incluso intenta trepar por todas partes. A veces cae pero se levanta, con los ojos aguantando las lagrimas junto a una sonrisa tonta muy similar a la del capitán.

El capitán decidió desembarcar solo, anclan el barco tras uno de los grandes acantilados que hacen de costa y se impulsa en dirección al islote estirando uno de sus brazos. El lapso que pasa en el aire puede escuchar los gritos indignados de Sanji que poco y nada le importan.

Desea que la emperatriz conozca al infante y lo mas lógico seria ir con el niño para presentarlos, mas él sabe que debe esperar una autorización para que cualquiera de sus tripulantes entre a la isla, después de todo las kuja son una cultura con numerosas costumbres y protocolos - los cuales Hancock a roto en mas de una ocasión por su culpa-.

Se escabulle hacia el castillo como la primera vez: dejándose caer sobre el tejado con las rodillas flexionadas para amortiguar el golpe. Cae sin problemas y logra recuperar el equilibrio, sin embargo su estabilidad resulta efímera pues en cuestión de segundos el tejado se rompe bajo sus pies.

Mientras cae al abismo sonríe, el agua caliente rodea su cuerpo y cuando emerge a la superficie logra ver entre el vapor a la pelinegra cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo con los brazos. Justo como la primera vez.

— ¡Hammock!

— ¡Luffy!

La forma en que ambos sonrieron fue curiosa, fue la misma. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba sin enseñar los dientes, formando así una mueca sincera que transmitía mas de lo que aparentaba. Para ella, el gesto representa la confianza que tiene en el moreno y la felicidad que le causa verlo, por otro lado, para él significa la materialización de un sueño que antes no se sabia poseedor pero que era gratamente bienvenido.

Sus ojos brillaban fundiéndose en un solo par, el vapor no es impedimento para conectar sus miradas, al contrario, le da un aspecto místico y romántico a una situación algo extraña pero que representa perfectamente la implícita relación entre ellos.

**2**

En la comodidad de su habitación Hancock se sentó junto a Luffy en la amplia cama, por supuesto ya vestida, pues la chica no podría soportar la vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a él.

— Hace unos días encontré un niño... en el asalto a Segou.

La emperatriz hizo memoria; Segou era una pequeña isla en el centro de Grand Line que había sido usada por los marines para emboscar a los piratas que recién cruzaban al nuevo mundo para evitar futuros peligros.

— Los shichibukai no recibimos información sobre eso hasta que ya era tarde. — Dijo para justificarse por no advertir a los sombrereros.

— No importa. — Le resto importancia elevándose de hombros — Él es... como una copia de mi hermano.

— ¿Eso es malo?

— Es increíble. — Sonrió acercando el rostro al ajeno para tener un primer plano de sus ojos— Solo me tiene a mi, y me encariñe tanto con él que no puedo arriesgarme a que algo le pase navegando.

Hancock no hablo porque sabia que ahora Luffy necesitaba ser escuchado, se limito a sonreír y poner toda su atención en él. En sus orbes brilla una promesa muda de comprensión que espera no romper.

— Incluso cuando vine aquí con un objetivo claro, no sé como pedírtelo shishishi. — Rió buscando la manera correcta de expresarse — ¿Tú... puedes ayudarme a cuidar de él?

La pelinegra se dejo caer hacia atrás siendo recibida por su fiel serpiente siendo esta usada como respaldo, enseguida el moreno se acomoda a su lado izquierdo posando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la emperatriz. Esta abrumada, confundida a tal punto que ni siquiera podía sentir vergüenza de la postura en que se encontraban ni de la cercanía del moreno.

— No. — Jadeo sintiendo como el aire se volvía pesado dentro de su cuerpo— Oh, no Luffy, yo no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no? — Sonó desinteresado, en gran parte se debe a que esta cansado y el seno de la chica es acolchado, el cual sube y baja al compás de su respiración algo irregular.

— No sé como cuidar a un niño. — Admitió tratando de dejar de lado la vergüenza que le produce el toque del otro — Nunca podría cuidarlo como a un... hijo .— Había duda en su voz porque el termino no había salido explicito en su conversación.

Aunque Luffy estaba a punto de caer dormido, las palabras de Hancock lograron activar algo en su cabeza para desposeerlo del sueño.

"Un hijo" era la oración clave que le dio una perspectiva diferente de Ethan. Antes Migiwara veía a un protegido, un niño al que aconsejaría tal como Shanks hizo con él. Ahora veía al sucesor de sus tonterías pero un chiquillo propio era diferente, no mejor ni peor, solo distinto.

No era una idea desagradable, es mas, la imagen de un montón de niños desordenados corriendo por el castillo de las kuja era divertida.

— ¡Un hijo nuestro seria increíble! — Exclamo emocionado— Podría estirar su cuerpo para convertir a todos en piedra... ¡Sera un gomu mero! ¿O un mero gomu? Shishishi~ .

Aunque carecen de sentido hay algo en las palabras de Luffy que llenan su corazón de emociones, si bien predomina la felicidad también esta asustada.

Proteger a un niño era algo improbable para Hancock, el tener un hijo era simplemente imposible.

Las principales diferencia entre un hijo y un protegido era el tiempo y el grado de dificultad que implicaban. Un protegido siempre tiene una familia - un tío, abuelo, etc- con quien contar, eso disminuía la inversión de tiempo y ella no debía preocuparse por dejar a un niño a la deriva, por el contrario, un hijo requiere cada minuto de su vida y si algo le ocurriera el pequeño estaría completamente solo contra el mundo.

Ella es una emperatriz, una shichibukai, una pirata. Son muy pocos los momentos libres que posee como para agregar a sus obligaciones el titulo de madre, ademas la vida en los mares es dura al igual que en Amazon Lily. No es que posea un gran instinto maternal, es mas bien su sentido común el que grita los desastres posibles si se deja a un niño de dos años correr libre por un pueblo repleto de serpientes y otras criaturas peligrosas como su isla.

Tenia miedo de ser una mala madre, pero sobretodo tenia miedo de encariñarse con otro hombre, por muy pequeño que este fuera.

Estar enamorada de Luffy era un huracán de emociones agradables, pero Hancock no podía imaginarse queriendo a otra persona, porque eso significaría dividir aun mas su frágil corazón. Si bien ella lucia un exterior fuerte, este no era mas que una fachada para proteger un interior que había sido herido innumerable veces. Su principal miedo no era el como cuidaría al niño - la emperatriz sabe que siempre podrá contar con la ayuda de las kujas mas experimentadas -, sino que el niño se adentrara en su corazón como cierto chico con sombrero de paja. Tenia miedo de encariñarse con un niño, que luego crecería y la dejaría.

Arriesgarse a tocar el fuego le aterraba, porque toda quemadura deja cicatrices que no sanan con la facilidad que desearía.

— No estoy preparada. — Murmuro sin poder evitar sentirse mal con cada palabra que pronuncia — Lo siento, Luffy, lo siento tanto. — Se disculpo, sus ojos escocían al igual que su garganta.

Su negativa quizás no era tan importante, después de todo Hancock no tenia ninguna obligación con él ni con Ethan. Solo quizás, porque muy en el fondo Luffy quería gritarle lo importante que era esto para él, sin embargo, también entendía que era un cambio demasiado brusco para ella.

El moreno volteo sobre el cuerpo ajeno hasta quedar boca abajo, en la nueva posición podía observar desde cerca las reacciones de la chica.

Si en algún momento sintió algo de enojo, las gotas cristalinas en los brillantes ojos azules fueron suficiente para eliminar cualquier rastro de disgusto. La emperatriz sólo llora cuando la frustración o la pena con ella misma sobrepasa los limites de su aguante.

— Esta bien. — Acepto Mugiwara— No es tu obligación, ni siquiera debí pedírtelo. — El moreno se encogió de hombros y sonrió para ella. No estaba mintiendo del todo, tampoco era sincero — Quizás mi abuelo que-...

— No. — Susurro la pelinegra.

Aunque Luffy dijera que todo estaba bien, Hancock sentía mas ansiedad que antes y es que sabia que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. El moreno no necesitaba decirlo directamente, ella puede leer en sus ojos y entender el porqué del tono mas grave.

— Yo no estoy lista para cuidar de un niño — Aclaro —, pero él puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. — Añadió en todo mas bajo— Quiero decir, aquí puede cuidarlo la vieja Nyon o...

_O quizás yo, _pensó Hancock mientras su enamorado la rodeaba con los brazos. Le faltaba el aire por la fuerza con que era presionada su caja torácica e incluso su corazón palpita producto del miedo a lo que vendrá, pero sentía que ganaba mas de lo que perdía. El calor, la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos era ganancia suficiente para acallar sus temores.

— ¡Gracias Hammock!

* * *

><p>No me gusta escribir capítulos demasiado largos... ¡Lo siento! Pero con capítulos mas cortos controlo mejor la cantidad de información que voy liberando, ademas de mi ortografía y la redacción.<p>

En este capitulo me enfoque en expresar los sentimientos de Hancock y un poco los de Luffy, solo un poco porque como dije antes, él ira pensando las cosas de a poco conforme tome consciencia de las nuevas responsabilidades que tiene. Por su parte, Hancock tiene miedo de "(...) encariñarse con un niño, que luego crecería y la dejaría", supongo que es el miedo de todos los padres, pero en ella lo resalto porque no esta acostumbrada a encariñarse con las personas -menos con hombres- y sabe que lo hará del niño.

La próxima actualización sera más larga, lo prometo. Desde el siguiente capitulo conocerán mas de Ethan - mi OC del que estoy muy orgullosa - y habrá mas acción entre los personajes, es decir, mas descripción de movimientos.

*Un gomu-mero, o mero-gomu creo que carece de sentido, pero en algún momento de mi vida se me ocurrió y quise integrarlo hehe.

Muchas gracias por leer~ y perdonen cualquier falta ortográfica.


	3. El fuego siempre quema

Lo siento, la verdad es que este capitulo lo tenia listo hace como cuatro semanas, o al menos el borrador estaba hecho pero mi computador decidió morir y recién hoy en la mañana me lo entrego el técnico -w-. Iba a postearlo en unos días para poder revisar el borrador pero quizás me vaya de vacaciones y no pueda subirlo, por ello preferí arriesgarme y subir el capitulo con una sola revisión rápida, puede que hayan errores de ortografía y redacción así que pido me avisen para arreglarlo tan pronto como pueda.

Nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso y les doy las gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>"En el primer encuentro el fuego siempre quema"<strong>

**3**

— No te arrepentirás. — Murmuro cariñosamente Luffy. Restregó por ultima vez su mejilla contra el pecho abultado de la emperatriz antes de regresar a su barco por el pequeño.

El capitán tenia un mente un plan bastante simple que se dividía en tres partes; primero los tres compartirían una tarde agradable para que los dos extraños se conozcan y formen vínculos afectivos como una verdadera familia. La fase dos y tres se resumen con él comiendo mucha carne y siendo rey de los piratas.

**4**

Luffy la dejo en su habitación con un sonrojo en las mejillas y muchas dudas en la punta de la lengua, pero ahora que se encontraba sola, Hancock podía pensar con mayor libertad en los últimos sucesos de su vida y en los que vendrían también.

Si bien los miedos seguían latentes, ahora estaban siendo igualados por la esperanza que el sombrero de paja le contagio. Solo necesito un segundo para perderse en el mar de ilusiones que eran los ojos negros, en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo comprendió que aunque no estaba lista para cuidar de un niño lo haría, porque necesitaba ver ese resplandor de felicidad en el moreno mas de lo que cualquier podría imaginarse.

Cuando el moreno sonríe, cuando es feliz, un escalofrió placentero recorre todo el cuerpo níveo hasta instalarse en su pecho y entonces, ella plasma la misma mueca en su rostro sin darse cuenta, o quizás sí, realmente no importa porque esta enamorada y por amor haría cualquier cosa.

Sus pies se movían sin dirección buscando a Luffy hasta que un tirón a la parte baja de su vestido la saco de su ensoñación y logro que se detuviera. Jadeo molesta porque esas interrupciones eran normales, los gatos ingresan continuamente al castillo en busca de comida y no hallan nada mejor que restregarse contra ella. Su pierna retrocedió sobre su eje para tomar impulso, finalmente y sin pensarlo demasiado lanzo su pierna hacia adelante, impactando a la criatura y logrando alejarla varias metros.

Bajo la vista desinteresada para comprobar que la distancia entre el ser inferior y ella era adecuada, sin embargo, se sorprendió al no encontrar en ningún lado los ojos afilados ni el pelaje erizado, en su lugar unos brillantes ojos azules la miraban fijamente al borde de las lagrimas.

— Y-yo... — Murmuro la pelinegra sin saber que decir o como actuar.

Actuar primero y pensar después una reacción natural del ser humano ante ciertas situaciones, de peligro por ejemplo, el problema es que ahora Hancock no estaba en riesgo. El castillo Kuja se alzaba imponente - al igual que sus subordinadas - para protegerla y siendo sinceros un pequeño gato no representaba una amenaza para la emperatriz. Así que ella no podía justificar su actuar con palabras difíciles para Luffy como "_adrenalina_" o "_arco reflejo"_.

El moreno se movió con rapidez luego del shock inicial, sus brazos alzaron al menor y acariciaron su espalda buscando calmar el llanto que hacia saltar su pecho desconsoladamente.

— Lo... lo siento. — Dijo la única mujer en la sala sonando mas fría de lo que quería. No era que no lo sintiera realmente, el no estar sola con Luffy le producía cierta reticencia, induciéndola en un estado alerta del que no podía salir con facilidad. En el fondo ella era demasiado vergonzosa para derrumbarse frente a un hombre que no fuera su amado.

Aunque el capitán no estaba acusándola, Hancock hubiera preferido eso en lugar de la sonrisa conciliadora que le dedicaba a ambos ojiazules.

**5**

— Ella es Hancock. — Presento el moreno señalando a la mujer cuando los ánimos se calmaron— Va a cuidarte cuando yo no este, es increíble.

El infante, quien correteaba tras la serpiente real, la miro. Luego a Luffy y nuevamente a ella, así intercalo su objetivo hasta que decidió continuar con su juego.

En ese momento Hancock podía observar con atención al niño. Tenia grandes ojos azules y su cabello negro le llegaba un par de centímetros bajo el nivel de la oreja, por el frente caían dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Por el físico, muchos podrían creer que realmente ellos dos tenían algún tipo de parentesco, quizás lo que mas le diferenciaba eran las pecas marrones que él tenia en las mejillas, pero en el resto - incluso en el color níveo de su piel - tenían similitudes marcadas.

— Ussop hizo unos juguetes increíbles y muy divertidos. — Contó el futuro rey— Iré a buscarlos. — Informo saliendo de la habitación sin dejar tiempo para replicas.

Ambos pelinegros lo vieron partir, sintieron como su ida dejo un ambiente pesado.

— Ethan es un lindo nombre. — Comento la pelinegra para romper el incomodo silencio. Se siente tonta por no poder entablar una conversación con un niño, a esa edad los pequeños no son especialmente pre-juiciosos pero aun así no logra su cometido. En su cabeza el demonio de la duda hace estragos— Significa "hombre fuerte de buen camino" .— Añadió luego de varios minutos en que sus ojos se encontraban sin decir nada.

Los ojos del más joven barrieron el aire varias veces, se abrían desafiantes. Era como mirar el fuego azulado, sabia que era peligroso pero también se sentía atraída por el brillo excepcional.

— Usted es extraña. — Murmuro escondiéndose hasta el cuello en el cono que formaba el cuerpo de Salome — No me gusta. — Alargo la ultima vocal y casi no pronuncio la "s", cosa normal a su edad aunque Hancock no sabia realmente cuantos años tenia.

El color de las llamas cambia según la temperatura, el tono añil lo adquieren cuando el grado es más alto, por ello la emperatriz sabe que las quemaduras con el fuego índigo son más peligrosas. Se siente como una niña fascinada con el brillo y calor de las llamas, quien se acerca a estas para descubrir que la extrema cercanía hiere. El primer contacto con el fuego siempre resulta mal, porque al inicio nadie conoce lo destructivo que este puede ser.

**6**

— ¡Pe-pero dijiste que volverías! — Reclamo la pelinegra al pequeño caracol en su mano. Llevaba un par de horas esperando al moreno, pero como este no regresaba llamo a su barco con el corazón en la garganta.

— _Shishishi lo sé, pero Torao nos llamo y vamos a reunirnos. _— Hancock podía imaginar la sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro de Luffy.

— Supongo que esta bien. — Suspiro la mujer— Por favor ten cuidado, si algo llegara a pasarte no sé qu...— El teléfono emitió un pitido intermitente— Me colgó. — Lloriqueo al tiempo que era rodeada por un aura oscura.

**7**

Llevaba tres días en la isla y no se siente del todo cómodo. Quizás a Ethan no le gusta la cantidad de veces que han apretado sus mejillas, la comida rustica de las Kuja o quizás es que no le gusta Hancock, quizás es todo junto. A una parte de él le agrada la emperatriz, porque es bonita y aunque no es dulce, lo arropa con cuidado y aleja las pesadillas con su imponente presencia. Es como si el solo hecho de estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella asustara a los fantasmas que lo agobiaban antes y eso lo agradece, pero a él le gusta mas Luffy. El sombrerero lo carga sobre sus hombros y juegan juntos hasta caer rendidos, en cambio, la pelinegra lo hace dormir después de cenar y lo regaña por jugar con las serpientes, como ahora.

La mujer lo sujeto por los costados para levantarlo, obligando al menor a aferrarse al cuerpo ajeno con las extremidades para no caer.

— ¡Te he dicho que no juegues con ellas! — Grito señalando a dos enormes serpientes que custodian las puertas del castillo — Si te muerde el veneno entrara en tu torrente sanguíneo, te hincharas, tendrá fiebre y podrías...

— ¡Quiero a Luffy! — Interrumpió dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas — Tú... tú eres mala.

Las palabras del menor resonaban en las paredes mentales de la pelinegra formando un eco torturador. Hancock era mala, lo sabia tan bien que ni siquiera intentaba negarlo. Era una mujer cruel que ponía sus intereses por sobre el bienestar de los otros, pero era la forma en que se había educado. Entre las murallas de piedra mohosas de Mariejois no había otra forma de educarse porque no había otra forma de sobrevivir, debías ser hábil y egoísta si querías evitarte los castigos extras o la muerte.

Si peleaba con otros esclavos por comida o mantas nadie la corregía, los golpes eran legítimos, sin embargo ahora le gustaría poder convivir con otros sin la inseguridad ni la necesidad de vencer al resto. Por ello era estricta con Ethan, deseaba formar en el todo lo que ella no tiene. Amabilidad, habilidades sociales, ética y moral eran algunas de esas cosas.

— No me gustas. — Murmuro el niño, su pecho saltaba de forma irregular debido al llanto. Aunque decía rechazarla, se aferraba a su cuello buscando consuelo— Eres tan mala...

Pero para Ethan "mala" no era la palabra indicada, era la única que él conocía que algo de sentido otorgaba a sus oraciones -en unos años mas aprendería que "estricta" era mas adecuada-, se largo a llorar porque no podía decirle a la emperatriz que estaba siendo injusta, era la sensación de impotencia la causa de su malestar, mas que la negativa a continuar jugando con las serpientes.

Algo que él realmente odiaba era su imposibilidad de comunicarse con ella, porque con Luffy era todo más sencillo.

— A mi no me gusta tu actitud, estas haciendo un escándalo. — Inicio el camino hacia la habitación del niño que estaba cercana a la suya. En realidad la pelinegra no quería ser así, mas no tenia opción si quería hacer del pequeño una persona agradable— Iras a dormir.

— No quiero.

En un cambio drástico de actitud Ethan comenzó a golpear con sus manos cerradas el pecho y mentón de Hancock, los puñetazos carecían de fuerza para herirla físicamente sin embargo removían su interior, destrozando sus esperanzas de formar una familia que hiciera feliz a Luffy.

**8**

— No voy a lograrlo. — Soltó al aire recostada sobre su cama. Eran las ocho o nueve, no había salido del castillo en todo el día pero se sentía como si hubiera vuelto del mas sangriento de los combates— Estoy cansada. — Gimoteo estirando sus músculos.

Los cálculos sobre la inversión de tiempo que había hecho en un inicio eran correctos, sin embargo, no había tomado en cuenta la energía que consumía el cuidar a un niño que parecía estar en desacuerdo con todas sus acciones. Esto solo la hacia convencerse de que no estaba lista para ser madre, una persona con tantos defectos como ella no podía criar a un hijo.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer~!<p>

Quizás se dieron cuenta que este capitulo era un poco mas largo, poquísimo pero lo es lol.


End file.
